


A Grown Up Weekend

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily really wants to be a grown up, but maybe she should rethink that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grown Up Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Age disparity, non con, coercion, drugging.
> 
>  **Author's Notes** Written as a prompt fill for the 's Dirty Wrong Comment Fest. _Please_ mind the warnings. This is not my usual sort of fic. Thanks to Sevfan for the beta. 
> 
> **Prompt filled:** [Scorpius invites friends over for the weekend. Lily Luna wanders the house alone...](http://hp-het-taboo.livejournal.com/17705.html?thread=152617#t152617)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Grown Up Weekend

~

“Did you have to bring your baby sister?” hisses Scorpius. 

Lily Luna’s eyes narrow as she waits for her brother to defend her, to tell Scorpius to sod off and that he wants her there. And that she’s not a baby.

“Sorry.” Al sounds exasperated. “I told you, Mum and Dad wouldn’t let me come unless she could, too. Someone has to watch her.”

“Why? For Salazar’s sake, Al, she’s sixteen.” Scorpius’ voice is soft, breathless. Just what are they doing?

“I know.” And now Al sounds just as breathless. “Trust me, I know. But she’s not here now, so we can--” 

Can what? Lily wonders. Tiptoeing closer to the door that’s open a crack, she peers through, eyes going wide when she sees what they’re doing. Scorpius has Al pressed into the mattress, his legs spread wide, his fingers in Al’s arse. 

Gasping, Lily draws back, almost falling on her arse as she scrambles to get away. I had no idea! 

There’s moaning coming from behind the door now, and it’s loud enough that it masks Lily’s footsteps on the polished floor as she scurries away. She doesn’t have a destination in mind, she just needs to get away, lick her wounds at being once again the unwanted third wheel. 

Why can no one see her for the adult she is? They all think I’m a kid, she thinks resentfully. I just wish someone would treat me like an adult. She sighs, smoothing down her dress. She’d even dressed up for the day, thinking maybe she could get Scorpius to see her as a woman and not just as his best friend’s baby sister. So much for that, she thinks.

She’s not looking where she’s going, but Malfoy Manor is so large that she’s sure she won’t run into anyone. Distracted, she doesn’t look where she’s going, so when she walks smack into someone, she’s stunned. 

Lily Luna looked up into Mr Malfoy’s amused face. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I--” 

Mr Malfoy’s hands steady her, resting first on her shoulders before sliding slowly down her arms to clasp her hands. “Miss Potter. You seem upset. Is something wrong?” 

Lily Luna exhales. “I...no, I just--” 

My Malfoy raises an eyebrow, still not releasing her hands. “I’ve developed a finely honed sense for when people are lying to me,” he says. “Now it’s clear to me that something is bothering you, and I can’t help if you don’t tell me.” His mouth compresses into a line. “Is it Scorpius? Do I need to summon him to me and ask him?”

“No!” 

Mr Malfoy hums. “That wasn’t convincing.” 

“Please.” Lily Luna licks her lips, desperate. “Please don’t. I’ll be fine.” 

Mr Malfoy stares at her mouth for a moment. “If you won’t let me ask my son, then perhaps you’ll accompany me to my study. I can have tea brought. How about that? I know I could use a nice cup of tea.” His gaze is admiring as it moves slowly over her. “And you look as if you could, too.” 

Lily Luna nods, starting to calm. “Yes, please,” she says. “That--that sounds good.” 

“Very well.” Mr Malfoy continues holding onto one of her hands, pulling her along, and a short while later, she’s in his study, which is larger than their sitting room at home. Bypassing the desk, he draws her towards a sofa that’s facing a fireplace. “Sit,” he says. “I’ll let one of the elves know we require tea.” 

He moves away and a moment later an elf appears in front of him. Mr Malfoy bends close, murmuring instructions that Lily Luna can’t hear. The elf bobs once and disappears.

“Now,” says Mr Malfoy, retuning to her on the sofa and sitting beside her. “I’m afraid I must insist that you tell me what upset you.” 

He slides an arm over her shoulders and Lily Luna inhales, closing her eyes. He smells good and for a moment she forgets what the question was. 

The elf appears once more, this time with a tray of tea and sandwiches. Mr Malfoy leans forward as if to pour a cup. “How old are you now?” he asks, an odd note in his voice. 

Lily Luna hesitates. “Seventeen,” she lies. 

“Ah.” Mr Malfoy’s smile is wide. “Then perhaps we can make our tea a bit more interesting. After all, we’re both adults.” Waving his wand, he levitates a crystal bottle towards them. 

Inside the bottle, Lily Luna can see an amber liquid and she blinks. “Is that...brandy?” she whispers.

“It is.” Mr Malfoy uncorks the bottle, pouring a generous measure in both their cups. “But since you’re of age, that should be no problem.” 

Lily Luna bites he lower lip. Her dad allowed her to taste brandy once, and even a little sip made her head spin. The amount Mr Malfoy put in her tea is a lot more than that was. 

“Or perhaps you’re not as adult as I suspected?” Mr Malfoy’s gaze dips to her chest. 

Lily Luna colours hotly. “I am,” she says. She holds out her hand. “And I would love some brandy in my tea.” 

Mr Malfoy smiles. “Excellent.” Handing her a cup, he sips his own. “I’ve always found brandy to be a wonderful social lubricant.” 

Lily Luna sips, too, her eyes widening as she tastes. It’s delicious, the brandy smoothly melding with the tea. She smiles back to him. “I like it.” 

“And I like you,” murmurs Mr Malfoy, putting down his tea and, reaching towards her, tucking her hair behind her ear. “You’re a lot like your mother was at this age.” 

Lily Luna’s heart is hammering in her chest, she’s not sure why. “Am--am I?” she stammers. 

“Oh yes.” Mr Malfoy’s thumb rests on her cheek before it brushes over her lower lip. “She was a beautiful girl.” His hand hooks behind her neck, pulling her inexorably forward. “As are you.” 

His mouth is almost on hers when Lily Luna gasps, tries to pull away. “No!” 

Mr Malfoy hums, his hand tightening to keep her in place. “Yes, she used to say that to me, too.” His smile turns cold. “But she never said it to any of the other boys. Are you a teasing little slut, too, Lily Luna?” 

Lily Luna’s eyes widen. “I--” 

Mr Malfoy releases her abruptly and she falls back against the sofa. “Or perhaps you’re just a little girl playing at being a grown-up.” 

Shaking her head to try to clear it, Lily Luna tries to stand, but finds she can’t move. He’s drugged her! “What--?” 

Mr Malfoy sips more of his tea before looking back at her. “Don’t worry,” he says, nodding at the tea. “I won’t let you be a tease like your mother was. You’ll fulfil all the promises you made.” 

“Promises--?” she whispers.

Mr Malfoy laughs. “Oh yes. After all, why else would you be wandering my home alone?” His eyes dip once again to her chest. “Wearing that?” He reaches for her and she can’t do anything about it as he moves her arms and manoeuvres the dress off her. When she’s only in her knickers and bra, he hums. “White,” he whispers, tracing the edge of her knickers where it touches her inner thigh. “Pure.” He looks up at her. “Well, not for long.” 

He strips her and Lily Luna can’t move, not even when he sets her on his lap, pulling her back and spreading her legs wide so that she’s exposed to the room. 

Lily Luna can see herself in the mirror that faces the sofa. She moans.

“I know,” whispers Mr Malfoy, dipping his fingers inside her. “Look at you.” 

It’s obscene. Mr Malfoy is fully dressed and she’s naked, spread over his lap. Lily Luna does her best to struggle but it’s no good, she can’t seem to move her body. But she can speak. “Please,” she whispers. “Please don’t.” 

“Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another,” says Mr Malfoy, his thumb stroking along her folds. “You’re wet for me.” 

“No, please.” Lily Luna is crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Mr Malfoy sighs. “Why are you Gryffindor girls always like this?” he murmurs. Placing his hand on her stomach, he presses her back against him, using his legs to open her even wider. “Lying sluts.” He rolls one of her nipples between his fingers. “Today you’ll learn what happens to lying sluts when they don’t follow through on their promises.” 

He shifts her away from him and Lily Luna can hear clothes rustling. She can’t see what he’s doing, though. He stands up, supporting her since her legs can’t hold her, dragging her over to his desk. “I would have taken you on the sofa if you’d been cooperative,” he murmurs. “But I think the desk is more suitable for you.” 

Lily Luna is still crying, trying her best to move, to get away, but whatever he gave her is strong, and she’s helpless as he lays her face down on his desk and spreads her legs. He pushes two fingers into her as if to check something and then she feels his prick breach her. 

He slides in easily at first, but then she feels something inside her tear. She cries out, but he doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated. “Virgin, hm?” His breath is hot on her ear. “You really should have been more careful about your teasing, shouldn’t you?” 

Mr Malfoy draws back and then shoves forward, then repeats the motion until he’s fucking her steadily. “Tight,” he moans, his fingers gripping her hips as he moves. “And you should see how my cock sinks into you. You were made to take it, little slut.” 

Lily Luna closes her eyes, biting back her sobs. He continues to fuck her until, finally, his movements lose all rhythm and he shudders against her, coming inside her. “I don’t suppose you’re taking something?” he asks as he withdraws. 

She doesn’t answer, her eyes are closed and she’s still silently crying. 

Mr Malfoy sighs. A moment later she feels something tingle in her core. “I took care of it,” he says. “This time. Can’t have any bastard Malfoys running about.” 

Straightening up, he picks her up and carries her back over to the sofa, where he positions her over his lap as before. Spreading her legs, he starts to fondle her again. 

“Let me go,” she begs.

Mr Malfoy laughs softly. “Go where? Home? Oh, my dear little slut, you’re here for the weekend, remember? And I think we should spend it here in his room, with you naked, don’t you?”

“Mrs Malfoy--”

“Is gone.” He pinches her nipple. “She’s probably fucking someone’s son as we speak. She does like them young, does Astoria.”

Lily Luna tries again. “Al will look for me--” 

“The last time your brother was here I didn’t see him or my son for two solid days.” Mr Malfoy’s fingers slide out of her quim and back over her perineum until they are grazing her arsehole. “Isn’t it fortunate that there are oh so many adult things we can do to pass the time as we wait for them to reappear?” 

Lily Luna closes her eyes, and as he slips his thumb into her arse, she thinks that maybe staying a little girl for a bit longer might have been a better choice.

~


End file.
